


The Trap at the End

by NightpeltofThunderclan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demon, Fallen Angel, Fluff, M/M, date, pure absolute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightpeltofThunderclan/pseuds/NightpeltofThunderclan
Summary: This is both my first post on Ao3 and my first commission for a dear friend, if you enjoy it feel free to commission or follow me at nightpeltofthunderclan on Tumblr





	The Trap at the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first post on Ao3 and my first commission for a dear friend, if you enjoy it feel free to commission or follow me at nightpeltofthunderclan on Tumblr

Pain flared, stabbing and throbbing through the fallen angel’s head as he screwed his eyes shut tight. A muffled voice echoed in the background, someone calling his name softly. 

_ “-aziel..poor baby..I’ll be back soon.”  _

He woke with a start, looking around groggily for his demon lover, only to find a note on his pillow. “Vaughn..? Where’d you go?” He sat and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He stretched, satisfying pops and cracks sounding from his back before picking up the note. He had fallen asleep with a headache, he remembered dully, and ruined their date Raziel had been planning for a month or two. He blinked a few times as he scratched a cheek, reading his boyfriend’s familiar handwriting.

**_Raziel -_ **

**_Meet me where we first discovered the truth.  
              -_ ** **_**_Vaughn_ ** _ **

 

Raziel frowned, mind racing. The truth could on mean when they found out he was a demon sent to entrap him, but why be so cryptic about meeting at the library? He pouted at the tangle of warm blankets.  _ Guess I should put pants on...  _ The fallen angel flopped out of bed with a groan, slumping onto the floor. “Effooooort,” he cried. “Only for V I swear to god…” 

Twenty minutes later he was on his way, properly dressed and sipping a carton of strawberry milk lost in thought. There could be plenty of reasons he was being cryptic right? Maybe his crazy brother was after him again. Maybe he was in hiding.  _ Or in danger.. _ His inner voice whispered and he lengthened his stride, not quite running but definitely not walking. Once he reached the doors he swung them open, looking around wildly for his glasses wearing boyfriend and his familiar curls. Instead he was met with a librarian he vaguely remembered smiling fondly.

“Looking for Vaughn?” Her tone was too playful for the angel’s liking and he shot her a glare. “Don’t worry dude, here. He left this for you.” She reached out, holding a note like earlier. Raziel hesitantly took it and read over it carefully. 

**_Angel -_ **

**_I know you’re probably confused, but I promise it’s nothing bad. That said, head to your favorite shop._ **

**_-V_ **

“He wants me...to go to the ice cream shop. Why?” He looked up at the librarian with a bewildered expression. “What is he doing??” The poor angel gave a distressed sound when she began laughing and shaking her head. 

“No idea man, he just asked me to give that to you. Have fun,” she replied, waving him out. Raziel blinked and scratched his head as he walked out, flipping and studying the note as if it would speak and spill all the secrets. He couldn’t help all the worst ideas flowing through his head. Maybe this was an elaborate human way of breaking up. Or he was being forced to write these notes and in the end it was a trap.

He sighed and slumped against a wall, staring up at the wall. “What are you up to V..” he murmured, biting his lip as he blinked back tears. Maybe he was overreacting, but the last time he faced the unknown he was cast out in a fiery storm and that was not fun. At all. Sure good things came from it, and he would fall all over again just to meet Vaughn, but it  _ hurt _ . ANd he didn’t want to hurt like that again.

Another dramatic sigh escaped him as he pushed from the wall and trudged forward towards the ice cream shop. A smile broke through his gloomy demeanor, however, when he started to remember the first time he and his demon went there. The sheer amount of ice cream had the poor angel nearly faint, and he was sure there were squeaks of excitement. He chuckled to himself, hearing the familiar bell ringing as he pushed the door open.

“Welcome to Diane’s Ice Cre-oh!” The owner perked up and leaned over the counter with a grin. “It’s you!” She exclaimed and dug in her pocket. “Your boyfriend left this for you. And I’ll throw in a free ice cream, strawberry right?” She handed him a note before scooping him a cone.   
“Yeah...thanks..” he murmured as he read the final note and took the ice cream cone. 

**_My love -_ **

**_This little game is almost at it’s end, so let me tell you a few things I love about you._ **

**_My dear angel you are so selfless. To the point of frustrating me sometimes. You are caring, to the point of giving up your favorite things to cheer someone else up. And protective. So so protective. Sometimes it’s scary but most of the time it’s hot. Now I’m running out of space so meet me on our favorite rooftop._ **

**_-V_**

Raziel stared hard at the little paper, trying to will away the tears that insistently spilled down his cheeks.  _ I will not cry. No. Not at all. _ He wiped his cheeks dry and set out at a steady jog to find the abandoned building Vaughn had found him in a year ago. 

He made his way up the stairs, biting his lip as his heart fluttered the closer he came to the rooftop. Jogging and jogging and jogging until...he blinked hard as he skidded to a stop, the setting sun shining brightly in his eyes. A soft laugh behind him had him whirling around. His jaw dropped. 

Vaughn was sitting on a checkered blanket, lighting a candle and setting it in the center, a few sandwiches and a salad set beside two plates. “Sorry it’s not super fancy..” he smiled gently as he glanced down at the meal. “But I-” He was interrupted by Raziel striding forward and enveloping him in a tight hug. The angel tucked the smaller demon close and took a shaky breath. “How long were you planning this V?” His voice quivered as he pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you..” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
